Historia de amor
by Eli Fentom
Summary: Aun no puedo entender por que hiciste esa locura, dime, ¿Acaso me creeite tan débil?, no sabes lo que hubiera dado por que no me hubieras salvado. Me siento tan inutil, tan tonto tan... solo. one-shot, cortito y algo cursi, leanlo y dejen reviews


Hola a todos!!!  
Elein: deberias hacer tu tarea ¬¬  
Yo: lo se, lo se pero tenia que subir esto, y es que veran anoche mientras revisaba algunos de mis archivos me encontre con este one-shot inconcluso y desidi terminarlo basando en una que lei hace algo de tiempo y bueno finalmente lo acabe y desidi compartirlo asi que... Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you´re gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you´re gone  
the words i need to heart to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you**_

Por que apesar de la muerte aun te amo...

Se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo contemplando el atardecer un hombre de cabellera plateada que brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol haciendo parecer a estos como si fueran delicados hilos de plata que jugueteaban con el viento, vestido con un traje negro intenso y una "D" en su pecho, y que a la vista parecía estar hablando con alguien...

"¿Sabes? ya han pasado casi 7 años desde la ultima vez que te vi, y aun no me he olvidado de ti, de tu sonrisa, de esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que solo me dedicabas a mi, de esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos color violeta que podía mirar por horas y jamás cansarme de verlos, no me canso de recordarte, te extraño bastante, extraño la calidez de tus labios"

"Aun no puedo comprender por que hiciste esa locura; ¿Qué rayos te paso por la maldita cabeza en ese instante¿Acaso pensaste que no podría esquivar ese ataque¿Acaso me creíste tan débil como para que te arriesgaras de esa manera?. Pero de que me sirve decirte todas estas cosas si ya lo hecho, hecho esta, y por mas que desee no podré repararlas, no sabes lo que hubiera dado por que hubieras estado un metro más lejos de mi y no hubieras llegado a tiempo para salvarme."

"No sabes como extraño esos día en los que fuimos tan felices juntos, y lo que daría por que ahora vivieras conmigo, todo ha cambiado desde el día en que te fuiste y me deshice de esa parte malvada de mi para siempre."

"Mis padres ahora tienen un negocio con lo de cazar fantasmas, mi hermana es una reconocida neurocirujano, Tucker tiene su propia compañía, Amity Park ahora es toda una metrópolis, todo ha cambiado por aquí; pero lo que no ha cambiado es el vació que dejaste en nuestros corazones, todos te extrañan, pero creo que el que se lleva el premio soy yo, no hay noche en la que no piense en ti, y en como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubieras cometido esa locura; aun recuerdo todo, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, la pelea, tu rostro, el ataque, todo, pareciera como si el recuerdo me atormentara día y noche…"

--------------------------------------------FB------------------------------

-Deja de comportarte como el héroe, a esta maldita gente no le importas!!!!!! – le dijo la voz de "ese" fantasma al cual se enfrentaba, mientras esquivaba el ataque recién lanzado por el peliblanco  
-Por supuesto que les importo, y me importan a mi también!!!!!! -  
-Sigues siendo un niño!! -

Recibió de inmediato un fuerte rayo que le mando varios metros lejos y antes de poder incorporarse recibió una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciéndolo escupir algo de sangre y perdiendo su forma fantasma

-Danny!!!!!!!! – le grito la chica de ojos violetas que veía con horror la pelea desde unos metros atrás

-Mátame de una maldita vez!!!!!!!!!! – le grito el ahora ojiazul a su atacante  
-Es muy tentador – dijo este mientras se arrodillaba a su altura – pero prefiero matarte poco a poco y por dentro – se levando y dirigió hasta donde la chica observaba la batalla  
-Que… estas haciendo?? – dijo Danny mientras se incorporaba de nueva cuenta  
-Como sabes – comenzó a decir ese ser, fantasma o lo que fuera – yo soy tu y tu eres yo así que… - la chica intento escapar pero fue inútil, el, la sostuvo por el cuello cortando su respiración – ella debe ser lo más importante, o al menos para mi lo era  
-Déjala fuera de esto!!!!!!!!!!! –

-Oblígame!!!! – mientras decía esto su lengua amenazaba con lamer las lagrimas de sufrimiento de la joven

-Dejalaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pronto ambos estaban peleando de nuevo y Sam estaba al cuidado de Tucker, lamentablemente la situación no era nada favorable para el joven mitad fantasma quien tenia todas las de perder

-Ya me canse de esto – dijo apuntándole – una vez que acabe contigo no podrás interponerte, después de todo, encontré la manera de que no me destruya tu muerte

-Que?? – Pregunto totalmente sorprendido  
-Pensaba divertirme un poco, pero solo eres una basura -

-Sam no te levantes – le pidió Tucker a su amiga, quien intentaba levantarse con algo de dificultad

-Adiós pequeña versión mía – una bola de fuego, mezclada con electricidad se formo en la palma de la mano de aquel ser.

Era un nuevo poder, uno que Danny no había descubierto aun, pero que su otra versión ya sabía como usar a la perfección

-DANNYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!-

-Muere!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El Halfa espero sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho o algo parecido sin embargo… abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una horrenda imagen.  
Lo había salvado, había recibido el ataque… ella…

-SAM!!!!!!!!!!!! – la chica callo en sus brazos con su abdomen lleno de sangre  
-Estas bien?? – pregunto dedicándole una calida sonrisa  
-Tonta, por que lo hiciste?? – le regaño de inmediato provocando otra sonrisa en el rostro de su amada  
-Por que te amo- pronuncio de forma débil

-aa…Sam… yo… - tartamudeo  
-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, señor elocuente – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y lo manchaba de sangre  
-Yo también te amo – pronuncio al tiempo que se apoderaba de los labios de la chica, siendo correspondido de inmediato, fue un beso profundo, estaba lleno de pasión, de amor, en ese beso ambos colocaron todos sus sentimientos y por un momentos sus almas se unieron y el latir de sus corazones alcanzo el mismo ritmo.

Lo único que tenia en mente el peliblanco era que tenia a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos y que quizás esa sería la ultima vez, no quería soltarla, deseaba quedarse por siempre así.

-Que romántico!! – exclamo en tono de burla aquel ser  
-Acábalo…! – Pronuncio la chica antes de caer desmayada  
-Te vas a salvar – le dijo el chico entre lagrimas – regresaremos a casa y seremos muy felices, te lo prometo -

Después de algunos ataques el peliblanco consiguió lo que parecía imposible, acabo de una vez por todas con esa parte suya, fue una seria de ataques que se dispararon cuando este entro en una furia total al saber que por su culpa Sam moriría.

El cuerpo de Dan comenzó a desintegrarse hasta que solo fue polvo que se llevo el viento

-Lo logre – dijo el chico mientras caía de rodillas y a causa del cansancio volvía a su forma humana, segundos después se desmayo.

-------------------------------END FB------------------------------------

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue que desperté en el hospital al escuchar los sollozos de mi hermana, abrí los ojos con lentitud, mis padres estaban alrededor mió, junto con mi hermana y con Tucker, pronto recordé las condiciones en las que estabas, por lo que salí corriendo sin importarme nada más que tu. No se como, pero llegue a la habitación donde estabas, entre con cautela esperando no despertarte, fue inútil de inmediato abriste los ojos y sonreíste, me senté a tu lado y tome tu mano estaba fía mas de lo normal, se que viste mi expresión; por que me dijiste que estabas bien que dejara de preocuparme"

"Te pedí disculpas por todas esas veces en las que te hice llorar, y sobre todo por ser un despistado y no darme cuenta de tus señales"

-Fui un idiota – dije  
-Lo se – me respondiste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla – Siempre estaré contigo Danny, no importa lo que pase, te lo prometo -  
-No hables así – te dije al saber por que lo decías  
-Es inevitable…lo siento -

"Bese tus labios y me correspondiste, ese fue el ultimo, nuestro ultimo beso, y no era de "mentiras" como alguna vez llegamos a decir, segundos después pude sentir como te desplomabas en mis brazos , yo me asuste, pero sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, lo único que hice fue abrazarte más fuerte como intentando aferrarte a la vida, y comencé a llorar"

"Pronto llegaron los doctores, que me intentaron separar de tu lado, no lo permite, después de sus fallidos intentos por sacarme decidieron dejarme a solas contigo; te había perdido, había perdido a mi mejor amiga, y a mi amante, sentía que mi vida ya no tenia sentido alguno, deseaba morir para estar a tu lado, y jamás dejarte; estuve llorando tu muerte cerca de una hora y es que el vació que sentía en mi interior era tan grande que no podía con el, finalmente salí del cuarto con tigo en brazos encontrándome con todos, quienes en cuanto te vieron en mis brazos inerte comenzaron a llorar, sin excepción y de nueva cuenta yo"

"¿Por qué¿Por qué me abandonaste? Hubiéramos sido tan felices, ya todo estaba resuelto, ya todo había acabado, pero tenias que cometer esa locura, y esta vez no pude salvarte; desearía haber muerto yo, me siento tan inútil, tan tonto, tan… solo, no fui capaz de protegerte, como alguna vez llegue a prometer; pensé que con el tiempo lograría superarlo pero no puedo, el vació que dejaste en mi nadie nunca lo podrá llenar, por que aun te amo y siempre lo haré"

"¿Sabes? Lo que más odio en esta vida es que jamás de volveré a ver, que jamás podré volver a sentir tus labios, tu calor, jamás podré ver tu sonrisa, pero… a pesar de esto, tengo fe, fe de que tal vez en algún lugar, en algún tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar y seremos muy felices, tal vez no en esta vida pero en otra quien sabe, todo puede suceder, pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro en este momento es que te amo, que siempre te amare y que jamás estaré solo, siempre y cuando tenga tu recuerdo aquí en mi corazón…"

En ese momento el chico coloco una rosa roja delante de una lapida con el nombre de Sam Manson grabado en ella, sin poder evitarlo soltó una lagrima, y se pudo observar como una chica con ropa negra se paro junto a el y recogió la lagrima que se encontraba en su mejilla con un beso y desapareció inmediatamente después.  
Por su parte el chico sintió la caricia de la chica por lo que toco su mejilla y susurro…

"Cierto, se me olvidaba que tu siempre cumples tus promesas y prometiste que pasara lo que pasara jamás me dejarías solo, gracias Sam"

Luego dio media vuelta y se alejo ignorando por completo la silueta que se acerco a la tumba y recogió la rosa

"De nada Danny"

/Samantha Manson 2004 – 2023/

**_ I miss you _**

----------------------------------------------------------

Y con esto termina  
Elein: cuuuuuursi  
Yo: no molestes ¬¬, espero y les guste, ahora debo irme a terminar mis deberes, así que adios  
y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!


End file.
